Prince—ss Gryffindor
by codetreasure
Summary: Harry merasa sudah sinting masuk Hogwarts! (Ane gak bisa buat summary, judul sama cerita kayaknye gak nyambung hehe) RnR?


Title: Prince—ss Gryffindor

Rating: T

Genre: _Ngambang_ -_- Romance paling

Length: Chapter

Pairing: DMHP/Drarry slight CDHP/Cedrry

Warning: BxB, Light OOC, gaje, etc

Headnote: Ceritanya Hogwarts itu sekolah asrama khusus cowok ya. Ah iya, Hello! Sebelumnya makasih udah mau sempet baca fic ini, well, ini ff Drarry saya yang pertama dan... taraaaaaa hasilnya super gaje, abal, garing, flat, amateur, etc xD setelah sekian lama jadi Drarry shipper baru kesampean buat ff *dor. Nah, karena ini perdana, criticism is allow but please no flame, okay? HAPPY READING and RnR please

Xoxoxo

Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Prince—ss Gryffindor by codetreasure

Xoxoxo

Prince—ss Gryffindor Chapter 1

Harry James Potter. Anak lelaki bertubuh mungil dan wajah manis yang kelihatannya agak kuno karena kacamata bulatnya yang bertengger dihidung kecil mancungnya membuat nyris semua orang yang dilewatinya menatap aneh Harry. Ya, mereka—yang menatap Harry dengan ekspresi seperti orang dungu—heran, diabad duapuluh-satu ini masih ada remaja yang menggunakan kacamata bulat. _Dih norak_, pikir mereka. Tapi, Harry tak pedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang dilewatinya yang seakan bicara 'Siapa sih bocah ini? Aneh!'.

"Tuan Potter?" Suara Albus Dumbledore, Kepala sekolah di sekolah barunya Harry, Hogwarts, memecah kegaduhan dikoridor—yang mendominasi kegaduhan itu adalah murid-murid yang membicarakan si-anak-baru-culun—Harry. Sebagian mereka langsung menatap kearah Prof. Dumbledore—dan tentu saja kearah Harry juga. Tetapi, ada pula yang sebodo amat dengan kehadiran anak lelaki berkacamata bulat dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu.

"Hello, Professor." Harry (jelas) terlihat canggung ketika pria berumur yang mengenakan jubah (sangat) panjang berwarna aqua itu menghampiri dan menepuk pelan bahunya. Harry tersenyum begitu manis pada kakek tua itu, meski dibalik senyum manisnya, Harry _nervous_.

"Ayah baptismu sudah ada diruanganku. Ayo kesana." Suara Dumbledore terdengar hangat, membuat bocah itu tidak begitu _nervous_ seperti tadi. Prof. Dumbledore mengajak Harry kembali berjalan kearah yang akan ditujunya—keruang kepala sekolah—sambil merangkul bocah itu.

"Professor?" Kata Harry sembari mendongak—berusaha—melihat wajah Dumbledore. Namun, sayangnya, Harry hanya melihat rambut-rambut perak yang terurai dari dagu hingga perut gendut Professor-nya itu.

"Kenapa, nak?" Tanyanya santai. Kemudian pria berbadan besar itu berhenti berjalan—yang juga membuat Harry berhenti. "Ah iya, aku lupa." Katanya sambil membelai jenggotnya. "Murid-muridku, perkenalkan, ini Harry Potter. Berikan sambutan hangat untuknya. Dan, ah, ini penting. Tuan Potter adalah pengendara sapu terbang terbaik seumurannya. Jadi, bagi asrama manapun, segera _booking_ Potter. Dia _seeker_ hebat bagi team Quidditch kalian." Soraknya bahagia yang disambut hangat oleh murid-muridnya-ikut bersorak. Sementara Harry cemberut karena Profesor gemuk itu seperti mengobral dirinya layaknya barang yang siap dijual—_ayo cepat sebelum kehabisa_n. Rasanya Harry ingin menempelkan striker '_Sold out_-dijidatnya.

'_Booking_? Memangnya aku apa!'

xoxoxo

"Harry, jangan nakal selama disini ya." Sirius Black, pria setengah baya berambut gondorong yang juga kumisnya ikut gondrong, mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Harry cemberut. "Ah iya, Professor. Kalau Harry nakal, Anda boleh mengirimnya ke hutan terlarang."

"Aku yakin Harry anak baik, tidak senakal kau dan James—ayahnya. Hahaha!" Celetuk Professor gemuk bernama Dumbledore itu, sukses membuat semburat merah yang tak nampak diwajah Sirius. Sementara terlihat seringai tajam diwajah manis Harry. _**Dengar-itu-Sirius.**_

"Ah, itu kan masa lalu. Sirius sekarang tidak senakal dulu. Hahaha!" Balas Sirius tertawa yang juga membuat Dumbledore tertawa. Melihat kelakuan kedua pria dewasa itu, Harry mendengus membuat poninya terbang. Harry bersumpah dalam hatinya hal yang dibicarakan Sirius sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tidak nakal? Benar begitu, Harry?" Pertanyaan Dumbledore berhasil membuat Harry yang tengah melamun terlonjak kaget. Sepasang zamrud itu menatap Dumbledore bingung. Sementara tawa Sirius memelan, semakin memelan, sambil mencubit kecil paha anak baptisnya.

"Aw!"

"Harry?"

"Err—Ya. Sirius tidak nakal. Dia ayah yang baik. Hehe."

Rasanya Harry ingin membakar kumis yang bertengger diatas bibir ayah baptisnya—memaksa Harry berbohong. Baik, katanya? Ya, memang Sirius baik sekali, layaknya ayah kandung yang merawatnya. Tapi, Harry pernah jengkel ketika Sirius sengaja merubah dirinya menjadi _Grim_ didepan teman-temannya. Katanya sih itu hal yang lucu. Alhasil, Harry jadi bahan olokan dan—ya, dia tidak punya teman. Sama sekali.

"Oh, begitu? Ah iya, kamar Harry sedang disiapkan. Jadi, hari ini Harry masuk kelas barunya dulu—baru asramanya."

"Ah, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang ya, Prof. Lain kali aku kemari lagi." Kata Sirius sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dumbledore juga bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk sekejap murid lamanya. "Titip Harry."

"Ya, sering-seringlah kemari. Oh iya, masalah Harry kami jamin bakal baik-baik saja."

"Aku pamit, Prof. Terimakasih lagi." Sirius menjabat tangan keriput Dumbledore, "Ayo Harry, antar aku ke gerbang."

xoxoxo

"Dah, Harry!" Teriak Sirius dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangannya. Harry bisa melihat kumis—eh, bibirnya—Sirius tersenyum.

"_Farewell_, Sirius. Aku akan kabur dan pulang jika tidak betah disini." Harry balas teriak ketika Sirius semakin terlihat mengecil.

"Jangan!" Senyum hangatnya memudar. Sirius tampak galak mendengar bocah lelaki itu berniat kabur. "Jaga diri, Harry!" Senyumnya kembali terlihat—karena jauh, Harry hampir tidak melihat ada senyuman.

"_Bye_, Sirius." Ucapnya sedih ketika ayah baptisnya itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Harry menekukan wajahnya—sedih. Ia kembali menuju gedung Hogwarts dengan langkah gontai. Pandangannya tetap melihat langkah kakinya yang menapaki tanah berlapis kerikil. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika ia terpentok sesuatu. Harry mendongak, melihat apa yang membuatnya terpentok dan kacamatanya nyaris lepas.

"Hello, Potter!" Sapa lelaki tinggi—bahkan Harry saja setara dengan dadanya—berwajah putih, rambut cokelat agak berantakan, dan bibirnya merah. Tampan. Sangat, bahkan. Sampai Harry meneguk salivanya karena merasa ketampanannya jauh dibawahnya—jelas, Harry lebih pantas dikatakan manis daripada tampan.

"Hi." Sapanya balik, agak canggung. Namun, Harry merasa sedikit sakit hati ketika lelaki jangkung itu menunduk melihatnya, sedangkan ia menengadah yang membuat lehernya pegal. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Harry menyadari itu bukan suatu sindiran. Hanya kenyataan.

"Cedric Diggory." Lelaki sangat tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ketua team Quidditch asrama Hufflepuff." Lanjutnya, tersenyum begitu manis. Harry menerima uluran tangannya.

"Harry Potter."

"Nah, kau boleh memanggilku Cedirc. Yah, meski aku seniormu. Tapi... Tak apalah. Sekarang kan kau resmi jadi anggota team quidditch Huffl—"

BRAK!

"Jangan mau, Potter! Warna kuning tak seharusnya melayang diudara, kan?!"

Harry melongo. Bahkan dia belum menyadari sepertinya bahunya memar-karena benturan tiba-tiba si lelaki berambut rapi yang keningnya agak menonjol kedepan dan ia menggunakan seragam berdasi biru. Lelaki yang satu ini _jauh_ dari Diggory—tidak tampan.

"Masuk ke Ravenclaw. Kau pasti jadi anak cerdas disana."

"Tidak. Potter sudah jadi miliku—maksudku, team quidditch Hufflepuff. Iya 'kan, Potter?" Tanya Diggory sambil tersenyum persis _archangel_ , sukses membuat pipi Harry memerah.

Sementara, si lelaki yang mengaku siswa Ravenclaw itu mendelik jijik pada Diggory. Ia tampak kesal, namun melihat wajah manis Harry, lelaki berambut cokelat klimis itu tersenyum.

"Roger Davies." Katanya, menggengam tangan Harry paksa. "Ravenclaw butuh kau, Potter. Apapun yang kau mau, kami penuhi."

Diggory menatap Harry tajam ketika Davies menggenggam tangan Harry erat. Lelaki berkacamata kuno itu mencoba melepaskan si lelaki berambut klimis itu.

"Aku ketua teamnya. Pasti kita menang. Masuklah Ravenclaw, Potter."

"Hufflepuff. Masuk Hufflepuff. Hidupmu jauh lebih bahagia disana. Apalagi _seeker_ Ravenclaw ada yang suka padaku, jadi mudah memenangkannya."

_Hubungannya?_ Pikir Harry. Menatap dua orang lebih tinggi darinya itu bingung. Sejujurnya, Harry tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kedua orang ini bicarakan. Quidditch. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Ada yang mau menjelaskan? Seandainya Harry ada keberanian bertanya hal itu.

"Potter, tentukan sekarang!" Bentak Diggory dan Davies serempak. Harry semakin bingung.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku memilih..." Kata Harry sok misterius, menatap si tampan dan si Davies itu. "LARI!" Teriaknya, membuat anak-anak Hufflepuff maupun Ravenclaw yang berada disana kaget. Mereka baru menyadari lelaki bermata hijau itu berlari sangat cepat menghindari mereka. Diggory dan temannya, Davies dan gangnya, segera menyusul Harry—berlari.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlari—mencoba sembunyi, tapi hantu disetiap asrama comel—akhirnya Harry menyerah—berhenti berlari. Anak lelaki dengan rambut berantakannya itu duduk di rerumputan, beberapa meter dari rumah Hagrid, si raksasa penjaga sekolah.

"Hey." Seseorang, entah itu siapa, membuatnya semakin lemas. Harry tidak ingin digiring sana-giring sini lagi. Sudah terlalu capek untuk berlari lagi.

"Kau mau memaksaku masuk mana? Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw?" Tanya Harry dingin—lelah—tanpa melihat seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu masuk kedua asrama itu, bahkan aku sendiri bukan dari kedua asrama itu." Jawabnya.

Harry diam. Merasa keringat dikeningnya mengucur lebih deras. Ia membalik dan mendapati anak lelaki seumurannya dengan rambut merah menyala dan pipi bintik-bintik.

"Huh?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasley." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tetapi, Harry masih tidak menerima uluran tangan itu—bingung. "Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah tau namamu kok. Harry James Potter, kan? Banyak yang tiba-tiba jadi _fanboy_ mu! Haha."

Harry semakin bingung. Ia menatap si rambut merah itu.

"_Fanboy_?"

"Lupakan."

"Oh iya, kau asrama mana, Weasley?"

"Panggil aku Ron. Aku di Gryff—"

"POTTER!" Teriakan entah dari mana membuat Ron menghentikan kalimatnya. Bahkan meski bukan namanya yang dipanggil, Ron menoleh kesumber suara. Begitupun Harry.

Sepasang mata biru dan hijau itu membulat sempurna ketika mereka melihat sekumpulan makhkuk berwarna hijau—err, berseragam hijau—yang dipimpin seseorang berwajah seram, antagonis, gigi agak maju dan kulit gelap. Mereka melotot kearah Ron dan Harry—sebenarnya ke Harry saja, mereka tidak begitu menganggap si rambut merah disebelahnya—lalu menghampirinya, menarik jubah Harry.

Harry agak ketakutan ketika ia dicengkram seseorang bergigi maju itu dan beberapa detik kemudian anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw juga berada disini. Semua pasang mata menatap Harry, seolah-olah Harry adalah babi hutan yang tertangkap dan siap disantap.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Hey, Marcus Flint Jelek, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Potter. Dia milikku—milik kami, maksudku." Harry mendengar suara Diggory yang geram atas si laki-laki jontor bernama Marcus Flint yang kini masih menarik jubahnya. Harry kagum pada Diggory yang mencoba menolongnya—tapi tidak menolong, sebenarnya.

"Huh? Kau masuk Hufflepuff, Potter?" Tanya Flint, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry yang membuat lelaki berkacamata itu semakin mundur. Harry menggeleng.

"Potter tidak memilih Hufflepuff, kawan. Dia memilih Ravenclaw!" Roger Davies, celtuk tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh anak Ravenclaw bersorak bergembira, sementara semua pasang mata—kecuali anak anak Ravenclaw—menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin—jijik. Secara perlahan teriakan (hampir) kemenangan anak-anak Ravenclaw perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya Davies cs diam, kembali menatap Harry.

"Ravenclaw, Potter?"

Harry menggeleng.

"YEAH! POTTER MILIK SYLTHERIN!" Flint mendeklarasikan bahwa Potter milik asramanya. Sementara Harry terasa tersedot _blackhole_ karena sekolah barunya yang konyol. Baru beberapa jam menjadi murid Hogwarts, sudah membuat beberapa _neuron_-nya mati—mungkin Harry akan gila.

"Kau tau, Potter? Syltherin adalah asrama terhebat disini. Apalagi kau gabung dengan team Quidditch kami. Pasti kau akan sangat terkenal diseluruh Inggris."

_Terkenal seluruh inggris? Menarik._

Harry masih diam dalam cengkraman Flint.

"Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw tidak level untukmu. Mereka semua orang dungu."

Mendengar Flint bicara seenak jidatnya, Diggory cs dan Davies cs siap dengan tongkat mereka masing-masing-siap untuk merapalkan salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan pada ketua team quidditch Syltherin. Merasa takut, Flint tersenyum lebar, melepaskan Harry.

"Potter, kau memilih Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw atau Syltherin?" Tanya Flint seram membuat Harry menjauhkan beberapa senti badannya dari si ketua team quidditch Syltherin itu.

"GRYFFI—" Teriak Ron kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Namun, Digorry, Davies dan Flint merapalkan mantra yang sama pada si rambut merah.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ron kaku, layaknya manekin hidup.

Semua mata kembali memandang Harry Potter.

"Potter?"

"Aku pilih Sy—"

"SYLTHERIN TIDAK BUTUH POTTER!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat semua pasang mata mengarah kepada pemilik suara itu. Lelaki berwajah tajam, pucat, rambut pirang dan mata kelabu tajam berjalan cepat menuju Harry yang melongo tolol melihat makluk pirang yang tak dikenal tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dia—si pirang—menerobos ataupun mendorong siapapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk Flint—seniornya juga ketua team quidditch.

"_How dare you_, Potter!" Sentak si pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry yang sialnya Harry terpentok batu besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Kini sepasang chrome dan emerald itu saling bertemu, saling mencoba menatap satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar kalau jaraknya sangat dekat. Sangat. Hidung si pirang dan hidung Harry hampir bersentuhan dan nafas mereka saling beradu. Semua orang yang berada disana diam seperti kena mantra Petrificus. Jantung Harry mulai berdegup tidak normal.

"KAU—" Si pirang masih menatap Potter lekat, menyentuh wajah lembut Harry. "—ga-gadis."

Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Harry, bahkan merahnya lebih dari apel—siapa saja tergoda untuk menggigitnya. Kedua mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna. _Apa maksud lelaki kampret ini?_

Suasana canggung tadi jadi meleleh ketika si pirang mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. Goyle dan Crabbe, kedua makhluk gendut—sahabat si pirang—menarik jubahnya, menjauhkannya dari Harry. Harry merasa kehabisan nafas ketika si pirang terlalu dekat dengannya, merasa jatah oksigennya dicuri oleh si pirang itu.

Harry bingung. Harry pusing. Harry...

"Kau gila, Malfoy!" Teriak Ron yang sudah terlepas dari mantra yang membuatnya kaku. Sementara si pirang yang disebut Malfoy oleh si rambut merah itu terlihat seperi kesetanan—kejang-kejang. Ron yang melihatnya kaget dan Ron memilih diam ditempat. Semua orang disana juga aneh karena hal aneh yang menimpa si pirang itu.

Dan Harry mematung melihatnya. Bahkan ketika Diggory mengambil kesempatan (ketika semua orang bingung apa yang terjadi pada si pirang), Diggory malah menyentuh wajah Harry yang halus—hey, Harry benci pipinya disentuh laki-laki—Harry malah diam. Sementara si pirang yang disebut Malfoy oleh Ron tadi dibawa ke Hospital Wing. Eh?

xoxoxo

Karena kekacauan tadi pagi, kegiatan kbm tidak berjalan lancar. Jadi, Prof. Snape—wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts—membubarkan segala macam kegiatan belajar dan menyuruh setiap murid masuk asrama masing-masing. Sementara Harry yang merasa amat sangat bersalah malah duduk menyendiri ditempat tadi—dekat rumah Hagrid. Baru saja dua jam setengah jadi murid baru sudah membuat gempar sekolah. Huh.

"Mr. Potter!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Lamunannya buyar. Harry langsung merasa cemas, yakin akan segera didepak dan suruh berkemas untuk pulang. Harry tidak mau membayangkan terlalu jauh bagaimana reaksi Sirius kalau Sirius melihat anak baptisnya ada didepan rumahnya.

"Hey, yang duduk disana, Potter 'kan?"

Harry tidak mau berbalik kepada pemilik suara baritone itu. Dia belum siap dihukum.

Tap!

"Maafkan aku, Sir. Maaf. Siapapun boleh hukum aku asal jangan su—"

"Ini aku Ron."

Mendengar itu, wajah Harry yang tadi memucat cemas jadi merah karena malu. Harry menoleh dan sepasang emerald-nya mendapati anak laki-laki berambut merah tersenyum padanya, membuat Harry merasa lega meski sedikit malu. Namun, matanya tidak hanya melihat Ron, melihat juga laki-lagi berbadan tinggi yang sepertinya lebih tua dari mereka beberapa tahun.

"Hello, Potter." Sapanya tersenyum hangat, "Aku Oliver Wood, leader team Quidditch Gryffindor."

Harry melongo. Jelas, wajahnya seperti orang dungu ketika ia menengadah melihat lelaki lebih tinggi darinya. _Apalagi ini? Quidditch. Gryffindor._ Rasanya saat ini juga anak baptis Mr. Black itu ingin menghantam kepalanya dengan batu.

"Kami anak-anak Gryffindor..." Katanya dengan senyum semeringah, menatap Harry antusias. Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua siswa Gryffindor berdatangan dan semua pasang mata menatap Harry, "...menyambut kedatanganmu sebagai anggota baru Gryffindor. _Welcome_, Potter!" Sorak Wood bahagia yang diikuti suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada disana. Harry melongo dan yakin wajahnya terlihat lebih tolol dari Dudley, sepupunya.

"_Welcome_, Potter!"

"_Welcome_!"

Semua siswa Gryffindor bersorak. Kemudian Wood memberi kode—menepuk tangannya sekali yang membuat semuanya berhenti berteriak maupun tepuk tangan.

"_Well, we ready to serve you, Prince."_ Kata Wood tersenyum seraya membungkukan badannya, _"And welcome to our castle."_

"Whooooooooooooo!"

Sorak sorai bergembira, bergembira semua! Ron langsung memeluk Potter erat hingga Harry merasa sesak dan semua Gryffindor pun ikut memeluk Harry yang membuatnya semakin sesak. Tapi, ditengah kegembiraan itu, datang dua orang yang tadi mengincarnya.

"Kalian curang!" Roger Davies berteriak memecah kegaduhan anak-anak Gryffindor. Karena suaranya yang melengking, semua pasang mata kearahnya sekarang dan Harry merasa bersyukur atas kedatangan Davies—karena terlepas dari pelukan anak-anak Gryffindor. "Dan kau Potter, Ravenclaw kecewa!" Lanjutnya pundung, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Pottter dan para Gryffindor.

Tersisa hanya lelaki yang luar biasa tampan berjarak beberapa meter dari kerumunan Gryffindor.

"Hello, Potter." Sapanya sedikit kaku, "Kau benar masuk Gryffindor?"

Tangan Ron memaksa kepala Harry mengangguk, meski sebenarnya Harry diam. Namun, karena melihat 'anggukan' Harry, lelaki super tampan itu tersenyum kecewa. Cedric kemudian mendekati Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat ya, Potter. Kau tepat memilih team hebat seperti Gryffindor. Ah iya, meskipun kita beda asrama, aku boleh jadi temanmu, kan?" Diggory tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata membuat semua orang yang berada disana gempar.

Harry mematung, merasa dia sudah sinting masuk Hogwarts.

xoxoxo

"POTTER, KAU MELUPAKAN SESUATU!"

Harry benci teriakan seperti ini. Teriakan yang terasa memecahkan gendang telinganya dan tentu mengganggu waktu santainya. Harry terpaksa menelan pie apel-nya bulat-bulat tanpa mengunyahnya, lalu berbalik kearah seseorang yang memarahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Harry polos ketika tiga orang bertampang seram mendekatinya.

_"Mereka gang-nya Draco Malfoy. Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe."_ Bisik Ron horor, membuat Harry berpikir keras 'Siapa Draco Malfoy? Apa hubungannya denganku?'

"Masih sempat bertanya ADA APA?! Ikut kami ke Hospital Wing!" Bentak Zabini, menarik Harry paksa dari duduknya, kemudian Crabbe dan Goyle mengiring lelaki cantik ini keluar aula layaknya tawanan yang akan dikirim ke Azkaban.

Xoxoxo

"Draco, kami bawa orangnya. Kau bisa menonjoknya sekarang." Suara Zabini mengalihkan pandangan si pirang yang sedang meneguk air mineral. Draco Malfoy—si pirang—menatap Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe dan... Seseorang-Harry. Sepasang iris kelabunya membulat dan air yang masih ditampung mulutnya keluar sempurna dan cipratan-cipratan kecilnya mengenai Harry.

"Ke-kenapa k-kalian b-bawa dia kesini?! Aaaarrrrrggghhhhhh!" Teriak Draco histeris, langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Draco kejang-kejang lagi.

Sementara itu, Harry yang dijaga kanan-kiri oleh Goyle dan Crabbe bingung setengah mati melihat kelakuan si pirang itu. Begitupun ketiga temannya.

"Blaise, kenapa Draco?" Tanya Goyle heran. Zabini mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Draco?" Tanya Zabini hati-hati, mencoba membuka selimut Draco.

"BAWA GADIS ITU PERGI!" Teriaknya dibalik selimut. Saat itu juga kedua mata Harry ingin loncat karena kaget dan merasa terhina ketika si pirang itu mengatainya 'Gadis'.

Zabini langsung paham maksud sahabatnya itu. Ia membujuk Draco melepas selimutnya. "Draco, dia laki-laki, bukan gadis." Mendengar itu, Draco sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, ia masih enggan membuka selimutnya.

Tatapan Harry tajam kearah Zabini, bermaksud minta penjelasan. Zabini mendengus, lalu mendekati Harry.

"Draco punya fobia yang sangat aneh. Dia begitu benci seorang gadis dan sekarang dia terlanjur menganggapmu seorang gadis. Jadi, ini semua tanggung jawabmu untuk memulihkan nama baikmu sebagai pejantan bukan gadis."

Harry menelan salivanya.

xoxoxo

Tebese...

Hueeeeeee gaje ya? Pointless? U.u Maaf semaaf maafnya ya ceritanya begini, I've tried my best. Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini apalagi review hehehe

Review is better than revenge (?)

Ketjupsajang,


End file.
